The present invention concerns editing images and pertains specifically to a rotation interface in which rotation of an image is performed independently of a mirror attribute.
Image editing programs generally include some functionality which allows for an image to be rotated. Additionally, the same image editing programs often include the ability to "flip" the image around a horizontal axis and/or to "mirror" the image around a vertical axis.